Kyoko
Full Name: Kyoko Mirror A chat regular that uses the "SlutPink" icon and a forum regular. Her name does not come from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Skip Beat or any other manga/anime. Kyoko's name is something she made in 6th grade after learning that Kyoko means "mirror" in japanese. For some reason this name stuck and Kyoko uses that name for a lot of different accounts. Summer Days Joined Dollars-group in June 20, 2010. She spent a little time browsing the forums before she discovered the chat and fell in love with it. Although due to her working over the summer Kyoko could not come online as much as she would have liked. She made a few friends but dropped the chat for work and school that followed after. The Return Sometime near the end of September, Kyoko visited the Dollars-group chat once more to see if any of her old friends were there. She quickly learned about Duckie and Keiichi's wedding in October and decided to stick around for awhile to watch the couple get married. Since that decision she came on chat everyday. She made a Dollar Facebook account and a Dollar Skype account in order to keep in touch with people from chat. Romantic Relationships After Duckie and Keiichi's wedding Kyoko was went on a frenzy and desired to marry someone. However that ended quickly as it started when she attempted to marry Izaya (CB) in a drunken moment. Kyoko also: *Liked Fridge. *Liked Mangazi. *Liked Kuro. *Went out with Zatoichi. *Went out with Romeo. *Went out with Tsuna. Although now Kyoko is just single and is just no longer looking for a husband but waiting for the right person to come to her. Family Relationships Due to her coming back Kyoko is now apart of the Awkward Pedo Orihara family from the Pedo side. Mother: Vee (Why do I have so many children?) Brothers: *Keiichi *Aruoke *Middleman (Not exactly sure how this came to be.) *Len (Out of randomness.) Sisters: *Miki *Secchan *Sakura (Not blood sisters) *Zetta ( Not blood sisters) *Duckie (Sister-in-law) *Deet (Sister-in-law) Children: *Chikuro *John *Cookie Step Cousins (Approved by Deet in the APO thread) *Riza/Noctis *Reina She has many nieces and nephews that are mostly from Keiichi and Duckie's side. Kyoko is Egg's fairy godmother (and Aunt now) and likes to grant her god child wishes. Skype and the Recording Reputation During winter break of 2010 Kyoko frequently got on Skype and chatting with her Dollars friends. At one point Kyoko discovered the Sound Recorder on her laptop and began to mess around with it. She would randomly sing and listen to how weird her voice sounded. She didn't think that she would use it for much until one night on Skype very late a sleepy Panda was talking randomly. Homomilk, Ivy and Kyoko decided to mess with Panda and have him say weird things. A lot of the things Panda said was really funny so Kyoko began to record it. This led to the recording of a tricked Panda calling Ghostbusters. Kyoko decided to share this with her Dollar freinds on Facebook and the video instantly became a hit. Deciding to add subtitles so people would understand it better Kyoko uploaded that version onto YouTube and it became more well known. Since then Kyoko began to record other events such as random singing on Skype, weddings, porn/hentai manga readings and people getting drunk on Skype like Kururu. Now people don't want to sing that much in front of Kyoko since she will more often then not record them and upload it on YouTube. The Man Kyoko Will Always Love One day on Skype, Ivy and Panda were watching these scary videos. Curiously Kyoko decided to watch them as well. What she watched was the Marble Hornet Slenderman videos . Ever since Kyoko saw that tall, slender figure looking dashing in that suit with no face (Slenderman is also the cause of Kyoko's suit fetish). Kyoko knew that she found the man that will always have her heart. Kyoko will be seen fangirling over Slenderman whenever he is mentioned (And also annoy the heck out of her friends with her fangirling). She will pretty much verbally attack anyone who bad talks Slendy or claims to love Slendy more then she. She will usually sing his theme song: Gimme 20 Dollars out loud on Skype. Reblogs anything Slenderman related on Tumblr. Recently she has accepted Chiaki and Silent Valkyrie to be Slenderman's number two and number three fans. Kyoko is of course number one. Although Silent Valkryie hasn't been active in a very long time, she accepts Sync as Slendy's number three fan. Kyoko's dream is to marry Slenderman but if she can't she only hopes her future husband will accept that Slenderman will always have her heart and he will never be replaced. 2011 Chat and Forum Life Sometime in December 2010, Dollars-group began to have problems, the chat began to work slower and the entire site went down. For a while Kyoko went to the Dollars-BBS and used their chat while Dollars-group was getting fixed but after a while Kyoko quit chat altogether and decided to just stay on Facebook chat. Dollars-group came back up and in January 18, 2011, Kyoko rejoined and is now currently obsessed with being the top poster and is now a post count whore and is proud of it. Kyoko visits BBS chat once in a while but feels when Dollars-group's chat is back up she will visit that more often. As of February 5, 2012, Kyoko reached the highest rank on DG: Troll UP FOR GRABS: THE KYOKO STORY During the summer of 2011 life on Dollars was great. Kyoko had a nice summer job and almost everyday there would be a Skype call between Kyoko and HomoMilk, sometimes Duckie would join as well, as she was apart of the Skype Group (which consisted of more people than just the three at the time). At some point Duckie had started to push the idea of marriage between Kyoko and HomoMilk. They both refused. During a conversation it was revealed that HomoMilk already had two internet wives and it came to a shock to Duckie and Kyoko. As a response to this Kyoko agreed to marry HomoMilk only if she could get a second husband so that she would be HM's third wife and he would be her third husband (Slendy of course is her first). Not really taking any of this seriously she had posted on her Skype status that was currently looking for a second husband. A Dollars member named Demmy was curious and chatted up Kyoko about her status, she had informed him of the details and Demmy wanting to do something grand created the thread: UP FOR GRABS: THE KYOKO STORY in order to help her find that second husband. Demmy had put up a poll and Aja-Kun had edited in some troll options of members who would be suitable to become Kyoko's second husband. He and Duckie had offered rewards for the marriage of Kyoko, some included immunity from yaoi drawings that Duckie had been drawing. The thread lasted 32 pages and 49 members had voted. In the end it was a tie between Demmy and HomoMilk, which HomoMilk was already going to be the third husband so Demmy had been nominated to be the second. However it was a pain to orgainze the wedding as in the background both families were preparing and dreading the idea of a merger. The MU Family , the biggest Dollars Forum family and the APO Family, perhaps the biggest Dollars Chat family, were going to unite in marriage. Trees were made, remade, and looked it to prepare for all this but Duckie had been against the idea and refused the merger. Kyoko and Demmy's Wedding The wedding had been pushed back enough and so on August 14, 2011 The Holy Church of Martel began Kyoko and Demmy's Wedding. However the groom was not present instead he was off playing an online game with another member of Dollars, refusing to wait another day Kyoko had just gone through with the wedding. The wedding lasted from page 1 to page 6 of the thread. Eien , the priest, had filled in narration for Demmy , which was slightly awkward. In the end when the groom and bride had to kiss an unexpected event took place. HomoMilk crashed the wedding and took away Kyoko from Demmy and the two rode off into the sunset. At least that's what the script Duckie had wrote for HomoMilk had said. Not really wanting to actually marry Demmy, the two girls had an idea of HM crashing the wedding and thus ruining it. Although Demmy wasn't even present so it was okay anyway. Some of the auidence had been surprised (Eien mostly) while the others had expected something weird to happen. Eien had accepted that Kyoko and Demmy were married legally and wrote off the rest of the situation. No one really thinks of Kyoko and Demmy being married and the two don't think of themselves like that and the whole reason for the start of this fiasco was forgotten. Until now... wait no it's still forgotten, something about a third husband? Real Life Facts Kyoko is 20 in real life and is currently attending community college. Her other accounts: deviantART, Tumblr and Dollars-Group. Category:Users